I can't Always be Okay
by TheWrittenSpectre
Summary: Shortly after season two, most of the team has had a chance to grieve over the loss of their friend, and teammate Wally West, most except for Bart Allen, feeling he has to be to constant positive outlet for everyone around him, never allowing himself to feel the pain of losing someone so close. Rated T right now, for possible swearing, and some mature ideas, but that could change
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters associated in this story, the following is fan based and nothing more, Young Justice is owned by Cartoon Network, Warner Bros. and DC Comics, please enjoy, and support the original creators.**

 **Comments, and critiques are welcomed. this is my first story, so feel free to let me now what you honestly think.**

 **Chapter One. E Stop**

"Blue, you have the shot?" Miss Martian's voice over mind link.

"Naturally, **WOAH!** " Blue Beetle ducks out of the way of a massive stream of fire, Heat Wave.

"You could try and miss **me** at least!" Captain Cold snaps

"Oops" Heat wave replies half heartedly. The two stood back to back, up against a wall, firing in random directions as to keep as much distance between themselves and the heroes. The team hid behind random walls.

"Don't suppose anyone has a good idea right now?" Tigress questioned.

Superboy taking a second to compose himself. "Guess now is as good a time as any!" Conner shouted as he leapt high into the air, drawing the fire from both Cold, and Heat Wave.

"Are you kidding me?!" Robin yelled seizing the opportunity to throw a birderang at Cold's hand. "His body can stand the heat at least" Tim thought to himself. Conner now half on fire, grabs hold of Heat Wave, and crushes his gun. Unfortunately Cold recovers quick enough to aim at Superboy. Just then a blurred figure appears from the wall behind Cold, who is then quickly taken out by the said blur, it's Kid Flash.

"Couldn't move the slightest bit faster?" Conner questioned.

"Hey, you had a moment going, I didn't want to come in to early" Bart Jokes.

"Does it hurt?" M'gann asks looking at the half of Conner's back where Heat Wave hit him. "No, I'm fine, still really annoying to be on fire though"

"Lets just get them back to Central City" Tim said cuffing the both of them

"Got it, I'll carry one of them back myself" Bart said picking up Cold, then stopping before he could run "Ow!?"

"Kid look at your foot, looks like cold got one in before you took him out" Jaime pointed out

"Ah really?! I did not need this today" Bart sighs

"You need to take that up to the Watchtower and get it looked at" Artemis said.

"Pfff, noted" Bart said under his breath looking at his foot. Later up in the Watchtowers medical bay, Flash looks over Grandson

"You're lucky he grazed your foot as close as he did, at this rate you'll be running by the end of the night, how 'bout that?" said Barry

"Until then, looks like things are pretty quite tonight" Said Mal

"Really, nothing worth checking out?" Tim asked

"Well, there is this one thing going down in Metropolis, buuuut" Mal suggested

"Yeah, he'll take care of it" Artemis states

"Well, I don't know what the rest of you are going to be up to, but I'm heading home" Jaime says walking to one of the Zeta Tubes

"Yeah, I'm going to turn in too, Conner, you coming?" M'gann asked

"Sure" Conner said following her "What about you Robin?"

"The night's still young, and so am I" Tim said stretching

"Yeah, I'm with Robin" said Bart

"Ahem" Barry said, pointing down at Bart's foot. "Oh. Yeah. That"

"How about you take a night off, slow down for a minute" said Barry

"Okay I did not hear that from **you**?" Bart said somewhat shocked

"Yeah that did sound off didn't it?" Barry replied

"Well I'm free tonight, how 'bout I spend the slow boring period with you?" Artemis asked.

"Oh, um sure why not?" Bart replied

"Well, grab yourself some crutches, next stop, Happy Harbor"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes I have been away a while, but I finally have a way to upload new chapters. Thank you all for your patience, and I won't let that happen again  
**

 **Chapter Two: Taking it Slow**

Artemis, and Bart walked along the pier of Happy Harbor, Bart needing crutches for his bad foot

"For real?" Bart said surprised

"Yup, its the truth" Artemis replied with a touch of confidence

"You kept your bow string drawn for twenty minutes?!" Bart still surprised

"Scout's honor" Artemis said

"That must have been exhausting after the first three?" Bart said

"Green Arrow held his for a full thirty, no problem" Artemis replied

"Still, that's something to applaud, I could only imagine what your best aim looks like?" Bart quite impressed

"Lets not sell you short though, rumor has it Flash had a hard time staying ahead of you?" Bart just rolled his eyes playfully, the two have a good chuckle about it.

"I'm hungry, you want something?" Artemis asked

"Oh Ye-" before he could even finish his sentence Artemis answered for him.

"Actually, I should have know before asking" The two loaded up on fair food, most of it really Bart's, and gabbed a bench facing the water.

"Hey, you think if I threw some food I could get it to Kaldur?" Bart said

"I'm gonna go with no" Artemis replied slightly laughing. The two overhear a small group of kids talking about Nightwing

"When did Nightwing move to Bludhaven?" one of them asked

"I heard he and Batman had a falling out, now they can't even been in the same city together" another kid responded

"That's not it, Nightwing just figured out that Gotham has too many heroes, and no one was watching over Bludhaven, I hope he stays for good, my family and I finally feel like its just a bit safer outside now" another stated

"I thought I saw him back around though?" the fist kid asked

"No that's Red Arrow" one replied "Wait no he's retired isn't he?" said another

"So, how long has it been since you talked to him?" Bart asked

"Almost three weeks I think" Artemis responded

"You think its true, you think he's going to stay there completely?" Bart asked.

"I think so, like they said, he's the only one there. But if I know him well enough, he wont stay away for too long...He just needed some time to himself" Artemis replied. The two take a moment just to silently think about everything

"Everyone needed something in their own way" Artemis said, mostly to herself

"Sure did" Bart responded wholeheartedly.

Artemis looked at Bart, she knew Wally would be proud to see him as Kid Flash, but she couldn't imagine what it felt like for him to be out there everyday, with could see by the look of her face she was starting to remember, he decided to chime in

"Ya know, my foots good enough to stand on now, how 'bout a run?" Bart proposed

"Are you serious?" Artemis responded

"Yeah for sure, it'll be fun" Bart said

"I don't know, I mean the point of right now is to take it slo-"

This time Bart cut her off "Too late!" Bart threw Artemis onto his back and took off right across the water

"Are you crazy?!" Artemis shouted from behind Bart

"Little bit" Bart replied.

Doing his best to stay out of site, he ran them in circles making the water rise around them, he used momentum to jump them high into the air, at one point he slowed down just enough so they would sink just an inch to be a pest. He could faintly see Artemis smile at all this, till he eventually ran them back onto land, away from any civilianize naturally

"Eh, so how was that?" Bart asked with a big smile on his face

"Okay I'll admit, that was pretty fun" Artemis replied. Just then she heard her phone buzz, she had gotten a text from her Mom

"Sorry, my Mom needs me over, hate to cut this shot" Artemis said

"No sweat" Bart responded. before she knew it he had ran her back to her Mom's apartment.

"Oh, thanks" Artemis caught a bit off guard

"After spending tonight with me, it was the least I could do"

After saying their goodbyes Artemis went inside. Now Bart was alone

"Yeah, stupid move Allen, that foot wasn't ready for any running yet, and way to pick something to make someone happy, probably the one thing that would remind her of him and you just do it as if that's your thing together" Bart thought to himself

(Sigh)"Left my crutches at the Harbor. Guess I'm walking home now" and with that, Bart began to somewhat limp his way back home.


End file.
